1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soap dishes and more particularly to a novel soap dish protecting soap from either lying in a pool of water or from shower spray which would normally strike the bar while in its stored location.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a soap dish along the edge of a bathtub or sink for the purpose of supporting a bar of soap when not being used. Generally, such a soap dish outwardly projects from a walled surface or is carried on a flat portion of the bathtub or sink. The dish does not include a lid or cover so that when water is splashed or sprayed during a shower, impingement of the spray on the soap deteriorates and washes the soap away which is wasteful and inefficient. At times, the size of the bar is greatly reduced when the spray from a shower directly strikes the bar. Also, problems and difficulties have been encountered due to the fact that the soap dish collects water in its bottom and the stored soap is placed therein so that the bar melts or rapidly deteriorates in a pool of collected water.
Also, most wall-mounted soap dishes require the drilling of holes into the wall so that supporting screws can be installed for holding the dish in an outward cantilevered position. Such an installation requires skill where tile is involved and requires tools and the ability to use the tools for installation.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel soap dish having means for preventing the soap from lying in collected water and which will prevent impingement or striking of shower spray against the soap bar as it is supported in the dish. Such means should be economical and should also include a mounting means which does not require skill, special mounting fasteners or which will require marring or drilling into the supporting wall.